21 Virgins
by DementedCreations
Summary: This is something I've wanted to write for a while. I will post the warnings now to cut to the chase. Warning! Yaio lemony hotness which may or may not include: bondage, rape, kidnapping, loss of virginity, toys, and more! Any flames will be used to melt the butter for my popcorn. Enjoy. Discontinued My mom found the file. Need I Say more?
1. Part 1

Over a thousand years ago an outcrop of nether rack pushed up from the ground. The earthquake that came with its arrival alerted the near by village of its presence. The village residence were starving and hungery due to a long time drought. The chief was weak and could not stand so he sent his most fit warriors to investigate.

As the warriors drew closer they became baffled. The outcrop was of some kind of material they had never seen before. The wind picked up and with it came an ancient voice.  
"Climb it" it said  
The warriors, a little flustered, began to climb the outcrop.

Upon reaching the top a bright light appeared. The warriors covered their eyes as the light intensified. They opened their eyes when the light faded to a gentle glow. Before them was a shrine made of gold and ruby blocks. They looked at the shrine in amazement, having never seen such beautiful things before. Before the warriors could do anything a man appeared before them. He was evenly tanned with dark ruffled hair and a goatee. He had on dark blue jeans, grey boots and a teal shirt. He looked normal but what threw them off was his pure with eyes.  
"Do not be frightened my friends," he said with a calm smile. "I am here to help you."  
The warriors looked at each other before beckoning the man to follow them.

They led him to the village and into the Chief's hut. The chief gasped in surprise. He had only heard of the man before him in legends but never believed he was real. Herobrine was standing by his death bed.  
"It was the distress of your soul that brought me here." Said Herobrine sensing the Chiefs shock. "What is your dying wish?"  
The chief, still shaken up, thought about the gods offer.  
"I wish to breathe life into this land again. To bring my people the water and crops they so desperately need." He said weakly.  
The God nodded, understanding the Chiefs request. "This come at a price," he said "I can not give life without taking life."  
The chief nodded and agreed.  
"Tabith." He called. A young man in his early twenties came and knelt by the Chiefs bed, his eyes full of sorrow. The chief struggled to sit up. When he was up right he removed his talisman and placed it around the Tabith's neck.  
"I have one last request to you my apprentice." The chief said. "I wish for you to carry me to where Herobrine came from and help him conduct the ritual." Tabith bowed his head.

As Tabith walked behind Herobrine carrying his dying mentor, the village folk followed them. Each one was dressed in black. Each one thought about the Chiefs final words to them.  
 _Do not cry my people. With my death will come your salvation._  
His words rang in their heads. They couldn't help but cry.

The villagers stayed at the base of the outcrop as Tabith and Herobrine climbed magically appearing stairs. When they reached the top a alter of netherbrick appeared at the base of the shrine. Tabith lay the chief on the alter and took a step back. Herobrine stepped up to the chief with an a book bound in pigmen skin and opened it. When he reached the desired page he began to chant out something in a long dead language. The chief began to glow as in a gasp his soul was seperated from his body. The Chiefs soul looked at Tabith on last time before exploding. The soul dust rained down onto the land. The villagers rejoiced as water rushed through the dried river bed once more and crops flurished.  
Tabith looked in amazement as it started to rain.  
He bowed to Herobrine.  
"Thank you Lord Herobrine. Is their anything you ask in return?"  
Herobrine motioned for him to stand. "While the soul of your chief saved the land, his soul will burn out soon."  
Tabiths eyes widened.  
"In order to replenish the magic you must bring the heads of 20 virgins and place them on the shrine every 21 years." He explained "and on the harvest moon of the twenty first year you must bring a live virgin and place them on the alter. And at midnight of harvest day I will return to do the ritual. Do you understand?"  
Tabith nodded his head.  
"Good. Now return to your people. You have something to celebrate." And with that Herobrine disappeared. Tabith returned to the village. And thus began the cycle of 21 years.


	2. Part 2

A thousand years have past since the Chief had sacrificed his soul for the salvation of his people and even twenty one years virgins had been sacrificed. Men and women's heads where placed on that shrine. However sacrificing twenty one virgins out of the village population was starting to have its effect so to combat this problem the villagers began to sacrifice virgins not from their village by opening up renttel huts for weary travelers. And it worked.

The 21 year cycle was coming to an end and with they harvest moon two days away the villagers needed to find their live sacrifice quickly. That's where Sky came in.

Sky was traveling to MineCity to see his boyfriend Deadlox who was in the army training to fight the mobs that would often attack the city. Now walking from his home town to MineCity was about a two day trip so Sky had to stop at a village at the half way point to spend the night. The village was named Savansdale. It was a small dessert village on the edge of the savanna biome.

As he walked into the village he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Like he was being spied on but every time he turned around he would only see the villagers talking to eachother and carrying on with their daily lives. He shook the sense of unease from his mind thinking it was just his imagination. He walked up to a small stand with keys lined on the wall.

"May I help you?" Asked the short woman behind the counter.

"Yes I would like to rent a room for the night." He said with a charming smile. She handed him a clip board with a paper on it and a pen.

"Sign at the bottom please."  
Sky didn't read the fine print and signed the line at the bottom. The woman took the the paper and looked at his signature.

"Ok" she said "that will be five emeralds."  
Sky fished the emeralds out of his pocket and gave them to the lady, who in return gave him a key.

"You'll be staying in room five tonight. That's down the street to the left."

"Ok thanks." He turned away from the woman and started walking down the street. He was thinking about his beautiful boyfriend, soon to be fiancée, Deadlox. He was everything Sky wanted a me more. He pulled from his thoughts when he saw a familiar glimmer of yellow in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it and saw a large outcrop of nether rack with a shrine at the top made with gold and ruby blocks. He stared at it for several minutes before shaking his head and unlocking the door. The room was a nice size. It had a small oven and counter. Along with a single bed and a small book case full of old looking books. Above the bed was a small painting of a sunset.  
Sky tossed his bag on the counter and plopped down on the bed. The night had just set in and Sky had been walking since dawn so sleep came quickly to him.


	3. Part 3

Sky awoke to the sound of foot steps on the roof. He looked at the clock and saw it was eleven thirty. Hearing the foot steps again he grabbed his golden dagger from his bag. He stood in a defensive position, listening.  
After a few moments of dead silence a figure in black smashed through the window while two othe black figures broke down the door. Each of them had diamond swords. It didn't take long for the three of them to over power Sky as they slammed him down on the ground and stripped him of his cloths. Two figures held Sky's arms and legs down while the third figure made a small cut on his chest. Crimson blood seeped from the wound. The one that made the cut lifted their mask to reveal their mouth. They bent down and licked the blood off the wound. Sky shuddered as the wet tongue lapped up the blood.

"He is virgin as I suspected." Said the figure as they removed their tongue from his flesh. The voice was female, the same female that he rented the room from.  
The other two figures began to bind Sky's arms and legs together all while keeping him from struggling. When they finished they stuffed a rag into Sky's mouth to keep him quiet.

"We have to hurry." The woman said " the harvest moon as nearly at its peak."

They dragged Sky out of the room and towards the outcrop. He struggled, snarled and cursed. They hualed him up the stairs towards the shrine. When they reached the top they quickly untied his limbs and retied his arms to the alter posts, King Kong style. Sky stared at the severed heads in horror. Was this to happen to him as well? They painted his chest with the story of the chief that saved them and then removed the rag from his mouth. Just in time.  
The harvest moon had reached its peak and in a few lightning flashes Herobrine appeared before him. Sky froze and trembled with fear as the god approached him.

(Five minutes earlier)  
Herobrine paced around his room. 21 years have passed since that last sacrifice. Each time he had hoped to find a virgin to bare his offspring. Male or female. But each time he was not happy with the live sacrifice. Dawning his robes he walked out of his room into a nearby portal.

In a flash of lightning he appeared at the shrine and alter. The three figures behind him bowed. He looked at the young man tied to the alter. Herobrine was surprised by his beauty. He stepped closer and removed the sunglasses from his face. The young man's golden eyes looked at him in fear. Yes this is the one. He turned back to the three behind him and motioned for them to rise.

"Congratulations my friends." He said "You have found me the perfect virgin to be my bride. For that you will no longer need to sacrifice virgins to keep your town alive." With that a blue light engulfed the entire round and everything around it. When the light cleared new crops grew and more animals populated the area. Herobrine then use his magic to cut Sky from ten alter and made him float towards him. He then picked him up bridal style and the two males dissapeared.


	4. Part 4

(WARNING! Nudity and Sexual themes between two Males including but not limited to: bondage, nipple play and toys. No actual sex in this part. If you are not comfortable with this then don't even continue beyond this point. Oh and let's just pretend beds don't explode in the nether.)

The two males were thrown out of the nether portal. Sky, not being used to this, tripped and fell on his face while Herobrine slowed gracefully to a halt. He then walked over to Sky who had sat up and picked him up again. Sky yelped in surprise. He tried to struggle out of his hold until some unseen force made him look into Herobrine eyes. Starring into his soulless eyes paralyzed him with fear and he stopped moving. Sky nervously looked around. Seeing thenether brick he figured he was a nether fortress.

As Herobrine walked down the hall he spoke to to the several pigmen guards patrolling the fortress. They nodded and continued on. Herobrine continued walking until he reached and iron door. One of the two guards standing out side the door unlocked it and let them in. Sky looked around the room. It was too small to be a gods room. Then his eyes feel on the bed. A kings size bed with a quarts bed frame was against the back wall. Before he knew what was happening Herobrine dropped him on the bed and cuffed his wrists to the head board. Sky struggled once more, not noticing what Herobrine was doing. He returned to the bed a minute later, the mattress diping in four places when he crawled up the mattress and Sky's body. Herobrine strattled his waist and began to gently feel up from his hips to his chest and back again. Sky whimpered and shivered at his cold touch.

"Such a beautiful body." Said Hero in admiration. "Strong yet lithe, masculine yet beautiful." He leaned down, his mouth trailing kisses from Sky's collar bone to his ear. "You will be the perfect mother to my offspring." He whispered as he nibbled his ear.

Sky's eyes widened in shock before biting his lip to stop the moans from escaping when Hero sucked the skin over the main artery in his neck. Hero bit down hard causing Sky to yelp. His cries of pain quickly turned into moans when Hero licked and sucked up the blood that was drawn from the wound.

"Don't hide your pretty voice from me my dear. I want to hear your delicious moans." Said Hero said in a voice that was husky and full of lust. Despite the fear Sky felt he could not help but feel aroused.  
 _This can't be happening._ This isn't how he was to lose his virginity. He planed it out with Deadlox. They were to lose their virginity to each other. But this hunk of a god was taking it by force and he couldn't jack shit about. Tears began to fall from his eyes when he thought about his lover. _I'm so sorry Deadlox._

"Don't look so sad my dear." Said Herobrine "the fun is just getting started." He smiled deviously as he held up something that made Sky cringe.

(OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! Ok so this was mostly just the foreplay next part is when things get HOT HOT!)


	5. Part 5

(WARNING: more foreplay here. I wanted to get to the actual sex here but with all the ways I wanted to torture Sky, yes I am aware of how twisted I am, I had to wait until the next part or it would have been to long. But still I suggest to turn back now and save your innocence. oh and please review.)  
It was a vibrater. A huge one. There was no way that would fit in his virgin ass. Sky began to struggle again in a last ditch effort to escape. Herobrine waited patiently for him to wear out.

It didn't take long due to Sky already being worn from lack of sleep. With a final frustrated cry, he went slack, breathing heavily and sweating. His golden eyes half lidded with fatigue. Hero brought up the vibrater to his mouth.  
"Suck." He commanded "unless you want it to go in dry?"

Not liking the sound of dry penetration, Sky complied, awkwardly taking the plastic dick into his mouth and sucking on it like it was a baby's pacifier. His tongue licked and swirled all around it, hoping to cover every last inch with spit.  
Hero removed the vibrater when he felt it was ready. A line of saliva connecting Sky to the toy.

Hero leaned down and captured his lips in a near suffocating kiss, distracting Sky from his hand wandering below.  
Sky didn't want to kiss back but the God's taste was intoxicating. He tasted kind of sweat, kind of dangerous like, like poison. He tasted like poison.

He squeaked (manly), breaking the kiss as he felt a finger borrow its way into his virgin entrance and nudge around, searching for that one place that would have him writhing and begging for more.  
"AH!" Sky moaned loudly as Hero finally nudged his prostate. If he wasn't hard before he definitely was now.

He gazed down his own body and noted that he was at half mast. It pulsed and twitched as Hero added a second figure and then finally a third, and then scissored him. Stretching him wide. Just how big was the god that he needed him stretched so wide?

His question was answered when he felt Hero grind down on his crotch. Sky gasped and groaned at the friction of denim on his rapidly hardening cock. Fear returned to the poor Overworlder as he realized how big the God really was. And he was worried about that huge vibrater. It had to be ten inches at least.

Once Hero felt Sky was ready he removed his fingures. Sky internally mourned their absence before he felt the tip of the vibrater poke at his rim. Naturally he tensed up. Sensing this, Hero leaned down and began to kiss and suck on his neck once more. Sky moaned and felt himself relax. When Sky's heart slowed down and his muscles went lax, Hero penetrated his ass with the vibrater in on go.  
Sky screamed and the walls in his entrance convulsed, trying to expel the intruder. Hero only held it in so it wouldn't come out.

Sky finally relaxed when it stopped hurting and stopped struggling all together. He panted and watched as Herobrine moved off of on the bed. The God took off his shirt and tossed it somewhere. Sky now had a clear view of Hero's toned back and he traced his eyes over the many scars that adorned him. Hero opened a chest that was next to the bed. He took something out and put it in his pocket. He then returned to his position on top of Sky.

His chest had as many if not more scars than he had on his back. Three stood out the most. A five inch scar on his left pectoral, a six inch one on his shoulder, and finally a large wide one over where his heart is.

Sky did not notice that Hero had something in his hand until the vibrater in his ass hummed to life. He let out a load moan that echoed through out the fortress. He whimpered and writhed. It was too much. He couldn't handle it. He looked at Hero through half lidded eyes who showed him a remote with a dial that went to 50 max. It was only on 5.  
Hero turned to dial to ten and watched Sky struggle more. But it was not to escape.

The vibrater was just barely grazing his prostate, teasing him into oblivion. He tried to voice this but could not.  
"A-a-a-" his voice was an octiv higher and sounded broken.

"There's something you want. Tell Herobrine what it is." Hero says, His voice smooth as rum.

Throwing what little dignity he had left into a box and locking it, Sky told Hero what he wanted. "I-I want it deeper." He said in a breathless moan, his face burning red with embarrassment. Herobrine grinned as he was only to happy to grant his request.

Hero reached down and moved the vibrater. When it finally hit Sky's prostate he yelled/moaned. Hero left the vibrater in its new position and began to stroke Sky's cock with one hand and turned up the dial to 20. Sky tensed up and shook. He was so close. He was so close to completion.

He tensed even farther when as the pleasure coiled in his abdomen, ready to spring at any moment.

He let out a broken whine when Hero tightened his hold at the base of Sky's cock, preventing the coils of pleasure from releasing. Sky looked at Hero in dismay and he groaned when he saw the cock ring being slid on his dick down to the base.  
He instantly felt the pressure of the ring on his swelling seven cock. He cried out in frustration of being denied release. Hero turned up the dial by another five clicks before laying down completely on top of Sky.  
He kissed Sky with a deep passion that was almost boarder line loving. Sky's mind was a haze of pure pleasure as her kisses back, not remembering who he was kissing. Hero grinded down on Sky's hips creating sweet friction between them. Hero broke the kiss to remove his pants and underwear, having been fed up with their restraint on his dick for some time now. Once he kicked them off he went back to kissing Sky. He began to trail his kisses down Sky's jawline before taking a pit stop to suck and bite on his neck and collarbone.  
Sky moaned when Hero found his point at the junction between his neck and collarbone. Hero then leaned back to admire his handy work.  
Sky was flushed and soaked in sweet, his saggy hair clinging to his face. He was panting heavily. His golden eyes were half lidded and clouded with pure lust. Along his jaw down to his collarbone were bright red hickeys and angry love nights. The display was marvelous. He felt privileged to he this beautiful virgin in such a state. Her felt his dick throb at the thought of being buried inside that tight virgin ass. Hero wanted to lay claim to him so badly it hurt, but first something to ease the way.

Hero moved him self up Sky's body so that he was sitting on his chest.

Sky felt Hero's hot, dripping cock against his lips and knew exactly what he wanted. Despite being a virgin he has given fratelio to Deadlox many times before. Thinking of Dardlox made him ashamed that he was enjoying this. He was pulled from his thoughts when Hero gently pulled his hair. He took the God into his mouth as deep as it would go before it hit the back of his throat. He swallowed the rest up to the base. Hero hummed in aprrovment as he ran his fingers through Sky's sweaty matted hair.

Sky began to suck on Hero's cock all while licking the underside. Hero turned up the vibrations another five causing Sky to moan around the God's cock. The God gasped at the vibrations he received from Sky's moan.

When Hero was close he pulled from Sky's mouth with a wet 'pop'. He moved down Sky's body and settled between his legs. Hero turned off the vibrater and slowly pulled it out. Sky whimpered, feeling empty. Hero watched in amusement as Sky's hole twitched, begging to be filled. Who was he to deny that?

Hero lifted Sky's legs over his shoulders. Hero looked down at him. In his eyes there was nothing more beautiful than watching him writhe, begging with his body in a way that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He couldn't wait any longer.

(OMG! thank you all so much for all the views! I never thought this would be so popular. I thought I was going to get blasted with flamethrowers. thank you thank you thank you!)


	6. Part 6

(Actual sex here. Don't worry this is NOT the last part. There will be more, Sooo much more.)

Hero took a few deep soothing breaths to keep himself from rushing. He did not want to hurt the mortal. He was to be the mother of his offspring. This is only the sex ritual to lay claim. The one that impregnats the mortal won't come until much later. But for now he needs to take it slow or he will hurt this beautiful creature from his shear size. Hero gasped as he slowly began to penetrate Sky. Sky groaned at the feeling of being stretched beyond his limit. Hero was much thinker and longer than the vibrater had been.  
Once he was buried to the hilt he stayed still so Sky could adjust.

Sky felt the pleasure long before his brain could comprehend what was inside of him. It burned but it was a pleasant burn, like the one you get from hot wax. In this case it was ten inches of thick God meat buried in his ass.

Sky's hips began to jerk involuntary as a sign that he was ready. Hero began to thrust slowly. In and out, angling for that one spot to make the mortal writhe and lose himself to pleasure.

"AHH! THERE!" Sky shook in pleasure as Hero speed up his thrusts, always angling for that spot. "HARDER!" Sky cried. Hero gave him his demands as he leaned over Sky's body with his hands on sky's shoulders for support, thrusting as hard as he could. He kissed Sky again, it was more powerful this time and full of lust, much like his thrusting.  
Sky was so close. The coils in his abdomen tightening to an impossible pressure. His cock was swollen and leaking precum. Hero leaned down to take Sky's cock into his mouth, licking up the precum and relishing In the taste. He tasted something that would be a cross of a salty golden apple. Not a bad combination he thinks. His thoughts are broken when he hears a whine from Sky.  
"Please- please let me come!" Sky begs. His voice, so full of lust, sends pleasurous jolts up Hero's spine. His thrusts grew more powerful, more heated, more ferel. With an animal like growl Heros grip on Sky tightened and he thrusts like a man starved of pleasure. The head board bangs on the wall. 'Bang, bang, bang'. Just as he teters over the edge, Hero removes the cock ring from Sky's dick.  
"Deadlox!" Sky screamed as he felt his orgasm crash over him like a tsunami, cum splashing over his own chest. His walls constrict around Hero and finally push him over the edge. He bites Sky's shoulder, silencing a loud moan.

When they both came down from narvana Hero noticed the cum on Sky's chest. With a malicious smirk he leans down and licks it off. These licks aren't sexual, well they kind of are but Sky finds them soothing. Eventually Hero's soothing licks lull him to sleep, with Hero still buried inside.

(It's short I know. I was going to use a little something that I was sure you were going to love but, I decided to save that for another chapter.)


	7. Part 7

This is where the real plot begins)

As Hero licked the cum off of Sky's chest he savored the taste on his tounge. Relishing in the taste he noticed Sky had passed out. Hero reminisced their time as one all the way up to their highest point ecstasy. He relished in the way the mortal screamed... Something that wasn't _his_ name but the name of another. What was the name? DeadMu3? No. DeadCocks? Funny, but no. Dreadlocks? Definitely not. Deadlox? Maybe. Hero only had one way to be sure. Hero gently placed his hands on either side of Sky's temple. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, allowing himself to enter Sky's mind.

(In Sky's dream)  
Hero found himself in MineCity, inside of a barbed wire fence. He turned around and expected to see a prison but instead saw the guard base. So this... Deadlox, was a solider. He heard a laugh that sounded like his mortal. He looked right and saw his mortal talking to a man about his age. The man was facing away him so Hero couldn't see him. Hero wanted to see his face so he moved to get a better view. From what he could seen right now, the man had longer alburn hair much like his mortal's but silkier. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and grey shoes. He also had a pair of black and green, what did the mortals call them again? Oh yeah, headphones.  
Hero had finally snuck around and was able to see the mans face. His bangs covered his left eye completely so only his right eye was visible, which was red.  
His mortal gave the man hug.  
"I missed you so much Deadlox." He sighed. So Deadlox was his name.  
"I missed you too Sky." His voice was deeper than Sky's. Deadlox pulled away from Sky to seal their lips in a passionate kiss.  
A torch lit up in Hero's head. If his mortal's heart already belonged to another then Hero could never truely have him. But if he where to acquire his significant other then... Oh this was perfect. Hero smirked maliciously as he faded out of Sky's dream.

(Hero you sneaky bastard. What are you planning?)


End file.
